


morning woes

by Scathach



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/pseuds/Scathach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What's the point in dating the greatest detective in the world if he won't even help me find my socks in the morning?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning woes

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt fill that had to be exactly six sentences.

"What's the point in dating the greatest detective in the world if he won't even help me find my socks in the morning?"  
  
From the bed there isn't any movement, just an ungodly groan that makes Edward stop and look back, wondering whatever Bruce is asleep, awake, or possibly dying.  
  
"It will never cease to amaze me how much of a morning person you are _not_."  
  
Bruce finally moves, and it's just to pull the covers up over his head. Edward is in equal parts amused and frustrated, but then the other man's hand appears from under the blanket and grabs his wrist.  
  
"Just shut up and get back to bed."


End file.
